You're Too Young
by The Alice of Silent Tears
Summary: To hate the world so much. (Suicidal!Lenka/Zeito one-shot. Not really a romance pairing, but more like a protective older brother thing. Rated T for dark themes.)


Zeito stomped out of the Shion household furiously. His brothers were annoying the hell out of him, as usual. But today he woke up feeling pissed off, and his idiotic family just made it worse. With an angry growl, he slammed the door behind him and began walking.

It was a cool autumn day, and the harsh wind made it feel even colder. Zeito tightened his long, deep red scarf around his pale neck and continued walking. Before realizing it, he was walking to his favorite place. It was a large, empty field, where an old factory used to be, just outside of town. The man usually enjoyed being alone, and went here whenever he needed some space.  
_It's like living in a house full of children..._he thought, scowling. He sulked in silence until he reached the field. He smiled with relief, seeing his favorite tree where he would sit under for hours. But as he walked closer, there was already someone there...  
A girl with long, golden hair and a sailor dress with a yellow bow tied around the neck. She looked about 14 or 15, and clutched a backpack, sobbing. Zeito continued walking, until he was about 20 feet away from the girl. Suddenly, she pulled out a rope from the bag, and reached up to tie it to the tree-  
Akaito's eyes widened. He knew exactly what the girl was about to do. His brother Taito had attempted suicide several times, in multiple ways, and hanging himself was one. Very quietly, he came closer. He just had to intervene...  
The girl, still crying hard, stood on top of a stack of crumbling cement blocks that used to be a part of the factory. She tied the rope, put the noose around her neck, and closed her eyes. But just as she was about to jump, Zeito whipped out a pocket knife, hacked at the rope, and caught the girl as they tumbled to the ground. The poor girl was absolutely shocked, staring at Zeito without a word.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, panting. The girl continued to stare, but he noticed tears were welling up in her eyes. She got off of Zeito, sat up on the ground, and began to cry again. Zeito paused, unsure of how to comfort the young girl. He ran a thin hand through his midnight hair with a small sigh, and sat up, awkwardly pulling her into his arms. The girl melted into him, burying her face into his scarf. Zeito was surprised with her reaction, but gently stroked her hair, whispering comforting words.  
He wasn't sure for how long they had stayed that way, but the girl gradually fell silent. He let go of her, and she wiped her puffy eyes. Her hair looked a bit matted, and her cheeks were tearstained. The noose was still around her neck, he noticed, and leaned forward, gently removing it from around her neck.  
"So...what's your name?" he asked quietly.  
Between sniffs, the girl replied, "L-Lenka. Lenka Kagamine."  
"Okay Lenka, what would make you think killing yourself would be a good idea?"  
And with that, Lenka cautiously told her story, pausing so she wouldn't start crying again. Apparently, she was one of four other siblings, two brothers and one sister. She was completely overshadowed by the three of them, and people always mistook her for her sister, Rin.  
"It was like I didn't have an identity...so why should I live?" she finished in a soft, high-pitched voice.  
Zeito stared at the dying grass, pulling up tufts of it occasionally. "...I know what it's like to be overshadowed. My family is huge. We all look alike, too. I even have a brother that's a lot like you right now. But I help him every time he tries to commit suicide. I keep telling him that people would care if he died, and he's not only harming himself and his potential, but his friends and family too. No matter what you think, Lenka, there's always someone that's going to miss you like crazy if you die."  
Lenka said nothing for a few minutes, but slightly nodded occasionally. "You think so...?" she asked eventually.  
Zeito nodded firmly. "I know so."  
Wiping her eyes with her sleeve for the last time, Lenka stood up. A weak smile was on her face. "Thank you, ah-"  
"What's the matter?"  
A small giggle escaped her lips. "I never learned what your name was after all of this."  
Zeito smiled. "My name is Zeito Shion."  
"Well, thank you very much, Zeito...I can't tell you how much I mean that."  
With a chuckle, Zeito stood up and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry 'bout it, kiddo," he said before walking back to the house. He suddenly felt now that he could tolerate the stupidity of his brothers...

* * *

Another short one-shot while I procrastinate with starting a few longer Vocaloid stories...it's a strange combination of characters, but I thought it would be sort of cute~


End file.
